Without Emily
by MoonRose91
Summary: A one shot based on the immediate reactions to Emily's death, only in a slightly odd format. Without Emily, what will the Bridge Crew family do? It's not that easy to answer


A/N- The next set of Forty Sentences and One-Shots is coming, just taking as long as the first one, and also due to lack of time, so I haven't been able to do much.

So, this popped into my head and is probably going to explain her relationship with the entire Bridge Crew better. The OC kids are last, sorry. Wrote cannons first.

**Without Emily Scott…**

Each of the Bridge Crew, and the Scott kids, reacted in different ways to Emily's death.

She hadn't held them together, that had been Jim. She hadn't been the one to patch them up, that was Bones. She hadn't been the one to make sure that they didn't screw up royally along the way (Uhura) and she wasn't the one who made sure that they had some sort of logical path to, sort-of, follow (Spock). She hadn't even fixed anything (Scotty).

She had been the 'mom'. The one who made the home cooked meals and made sure everyone was okay, mentally. She made sure that she was there when friends died (common occurrence on the _Enterprise_, sadly) and if they had family emergencies, but kept it hidden, she gave Jim a good reason to give them a day off, at least.

So, her death kind-of hit them all a little hard and effected them for the rest of their lives.

**Scotty**

Scotty was depressed.

She was the love of his life, his other half. Two days after her death, he had a couch moved into his room so he could sleep on it.

When asked about it, he sat heavily down on his chair, even though her chair was closer, and explained.

"When ah wake up, the sheets are cold. Mostly asleep, ah start to think that she's just gone out and ah slowly sit up, about to go looking for her with a smile on me face…and then ah remember that she's dead…and ah can't go through that anymore."

Scotty could never sleep on a bed again, because he kept thinking that Emily would be there and she never could be. So, Scotty stopped sleeping on a bed because he couldn't stand waking up alone.

**Jim Kirk**

Jim was furious.

It was how he reacted to things, but he was furious because it wasn't _fair_ and she should be here, in the kitchen, cooking because Jim decided to drop by unannounced.

But she wasn't and Jim felt like he had lost a mother, because Winona Kirk had never been much of a mother when he was growing up and Emily had just stepped into that role as easily as if she were tailor-made for it.

Which was the main reason why he _never_ flirted with Emily, because she became the mom Winona never could. Grief was too strong and Emily just stepped right up, although Jim often joked that she came too late.

Her response was she came right on time.

So, Jim was a little angry at the disease that killed her in one night, but he didn't dare desecrate her memory by getting into a bar fight.

And he didn't…ever again.

**Bones McCoy**

Bones was annoyed.

He was annoyed because she should have come to him, and she didn't. He was annoyed because he could have treated her, and those idiot doctors didn't. And he was annoyed with himself because he saw the damn signs and _didn't do shit about it_!

Because he hadn't wanted to see Emily fading away and dying. She could have been treated, it would have just been long and painful, but she would have been fine…except she died the night she was diagnosed.

And Bones never again let it happen.

He began to look sharper, keep closer…and used a lot of hypos, much to _Jim's_ annoyance.

But he didn't dare let another one of his family members slip away because he couldn't bear to see it.

**Spock**

He was shocked.

He just didn't show it. He had been warned, not prepared. She had gone to the doctors the day of her death (she hadn't wanted to worry Bones) and they told her they would start treatment tomorrow.

She died that night because they thought it wasn't that serious, still in beginning stages…only they hadn't done the full work.

Emily Scott had been one of the few unlucky ones who hadn't shown all the symptoms and was, unfortunately, at a critical stage.

Spock internally called it the 'treatment is starting _now_ so you don't die' stage.

That had been her stage, she had been at it for the allotted week. He saw it now; the extreme exhaustion, the sharp pain that sliced through her head almost continuously and the fainting spells. What the beginning stages were, only ten-folded.

So, Spock had been shocked because, she should have had more time.

So shocked that he never told anyone that he had known, on the day that she died, that she was sick and planned to tell them tomorrow, but tomorrow never came.

**Nyota Uhura**

She was frightened.

Nyota never thought _Emily_ would die. The scientist had always been so excited, warm, and _healthy_!

That last one was important.

Healthy.

She never missed a hypo, was Bones's most willing patient (omitting the Scott children when they were younger), and seemed to just keep healthy (despite the one time with the dietary binges where Bones called her fat, but never did it again).

So…she died of an illness in the middle of the night because her healthy nature had kept the disease from progressing into the dangerous realm, symptom wise, but was there.

So, it frightened Nyota, because if Emily could die so suddenly, what chance did the rest of the crew have?

And she doubted she could handle losing someone else so suddenly.

**Hikaru Sulu**

He was upset.

At the funeral, he stood there, upset. He wavered between angry, sad, and shocked. Because Emily was the one who had kept up with his changing hobbies, getting him his books, his studies, journals…even a new sword after she learned about him losing his own the drill.

So, he wasn't sure how to react and wrapped one arm protectively around Pavel, because the kid defiantly wasn't holding up well, though he was doing much better then Scotty.

So, Sulu just kept his best friend from crashing and burning, because he knew that Scotty was going to need everyone so he didn't crash and burn.

And deep down, he knew it was what Emily would do.

**Pavel Chekov**

He was crushed.

He was so used to having Emily _there_! She was the one he went to for advice; from his first date to how to break up without her killing him.

Emily had been the person who listened patiently as he prattled off something that no one else could grasp, but she could because she took ever Science class Starfleet had to offer. She had learned everything she could and Pavel only helped.

And he was slowly crashing, because the one person who never laughed or treated him like a little kid…was gone.

After that, he often came to her grave site (one of the few who did on an almost daily basis because Scotty couldn't stand the sight of the grave) and talked with her, almost hearing her voice answer.

Because he always needed her advice.

**Spock Prime**

He was prepared.

Spock Prime had met Emily Scott when the Bridge Crew of the _Enterprise_ had to go and visit New Vulcan.

He later told Jim and Spock that, in his timeline, Scotty and Emily met too late. By that time, Emily had been in too many bad relationships that she settled on just taking care of everyone but herself, and Scotty focused on taking care of the _Enterprise_.

He stated that he liked this reality much better for both of his friends…but he knew how she died.

She contracted the same disease, but in his reality, it had come later. But, he was prepared for her death.

It was odd for him to view how this reality grieved, in comparison to his reality; he'd been the only one to grieve then, because he had been the only one who knew.

**The **_**Enterprise**_

The flag-ship, the _Enterprise_, had her own soul. She had a soul over the years, and when Emily died, deep in space…the _Enterprise_ shuddered and stalled. For a full five minutes of silence, while this new Chief Engineer who had none of Scotty's touch tried to get her going again, and she mourned with her beloved people back on Earth, for she could almost feel Scotty's pain.

Then, the five minutes were over and she continued on.

The five minutes of silence for a beloved crewmember of the _Enterprise_ was all the great ship could give before continuing on.

**Madison Scott**

She was crying.

Madison was a toddler who had been left by parents too young and too unsure of what to do and Emily picked her out of all the kids there.

She had been playing with the blocks when Emily sat down and after awhile, Madison admitted to just playing with blocks because it seemed right to do.

They spent the next hour reading and Madison was adopted.

Madison, the Andorian with the human name and the fact that she had no family other then her adopted parents, always felt out of place…till she met the rest of the Bridge Crew.

But Emily was her Mama…and Madison wasn't sure how she was going to deal with her Mama no longer being there.

**Saret**

He was the rock.

Saret had his world flipped upside down and twisted around, but he stood solid. Because he knew his mother, and knew that she would be the one to stand firm and crash later. He looked over at Spock and the other half-Vulcan looked at him and they shared a look.

They would insure Scotty remained in the world of the living, with them.

Because Mother would never forgive him if Father died until he reached a prime old age that was a good age for humans.

**Quinn and Craig**

They hadn't known.

Assigned on the same ship, they were excited to be getting back. It was only then that they learned that their Mom was dead. She was gone…and they had never gotten the message.

Deep down, they both thought it was because the Board didn't want to distract the Chief Engineer and the Chief Science Officer of the _Iliad_.

They hadn't known and they paid their respects, gave their apologies, and cried.

They had missed their mother by a week.

_A/N- All right, I couldn't resist either Spock Prime or the __**Enterprise**__, so…that's just me. I thought it would be cool. Besides, I always liked the idea of the __**Enterprise**__ being her own entity. Ta-da! A one-shot._

_P.S. Quinn and Craig's reaction is a sentence in the sentence/one-shot set that I am writing._


End file.
